The present invention relates to a hydraulic elevator installation, without a machine room, comprising a drive system that can be located in a cabinet anywhere in a building.
There is shown in the German patent document DD 261 971 an electro-hydraulic elevator, that is equipped with a stroke multiplier and in which the hydraulic drive and the control unit are arranged outside the elevator shaft at positions which am not specifically defined, wherein two separate boxes, which are not further described, are provided for the accommodating. The hydraulic drive is connected with the working cylinder by way of pressure lines.
The task of the above-described electro-hydraulic lift lies in developing a solution for a hydraulic elevator with a large stroke length. In that case a separate machine room was also dispensed with. Drive and control are merely accommodated in simple boxes in this solution. However, hydraulic drives, especially the pumps, during operation produce a high, unpleasant level of noise, which undamped can be tolerated neither by the residents of a residential building nor by the personnel of an office building. For this reason this prior art drive system and drive control usually has to be accommodated in, for example, basements with low utility. Moreover, it is desirable that, in the case of damage to the drive or to the oil tank, outflowing oil can be safely caught. In addition, the previously known arrangement of drive and control demands a large base area.